Hacking Stealth (DXMD)
Hacking Stealth returns as an augmentation in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. It reduces the probability that you will get detected when capturing a node. Description :The Informational Warfare Obfuscation (IWO) augmentation blinds network security systems to the user's hack attempts by subverting local intrusion detection subroutines. :It achieves this through an array of anti-detection rootkit processes, each unlocked after the MHD-995 Hacking Device has fully integrated the IWO into the neural weave's processing cycle. :Decrease the likelihood of detection during hacking attempts. :*Activation cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Upgrades Code-Level Rootkit ver. 1.0 :The basic operational mode of the IWO module involves the installation of a code-level rootkit. :This rootkit immediately seeks out vulnerable security subroutines and blinds them to the user's hack attempt. Furthermore, it seeks the system's user registry and works to escalate the network privileges of the intruder until they reach administrator status. :This process is greatly improved through activation of the Regenerative and Polymorphic modes. :Reduce the likelihood of node capture detection by 15%. :*Upgrade requirement: Hacking Stealth :*Upgrade cost: N/A :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Regenerative Rootkit ver. 2.0 :When the users neural weave grows acclimatized to the processes required by the rootkit, the IWO can activate the supplementary Regenerative mode. :This system ensures that any detection of the user is instantly rendered useless by multiplying the intrusion signal by a factor of 1000. Most systems identify this as a false alarm and self-delete the intrusion alert. :Some systems are smart enough to identify this as the work of a rootkit and require further obfuscation in order to be deceived. :Reduce the likelihood of node capture detection by 30%. :*Upgrade requirement: Code-Level Rootkit ver. 1.0 :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Polymorphic Rootkit ver 3.0 :If the rootkit fails to obscure an intrusion effort, the IWO has one last trick up its sleeve. Once the neural weave has integrated the Regenerative mode into the processing pathways, the rootkit can insert Polymorphic code into the intruder's network signal. Polymorphic code causes the signal to continuously self-scramble, further reducing its in-system presence. :Even with all these improvements, there is always the possibility to trigger a network security alert during node capture. The use of additional anti-detection and anti-apprehension software is highly recommended for elite-level hacks. :Reduce the likelihood of node capture detection by 45%. :*Upgrade requirement: Regenerative Rootkit ver. 2.0 :*Upgrade cost: 1 Praxis :*Activation: automatic :*Energy consumption: none Notes * Hacking Stealth, like Hacking Fortify, is useful particularly for high security level devices, as it significantly reduces the chance of detection. This includes when you are hacking or fortifying a node. * Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided augmentationsCategory:Cranial AugmentationHacking Stealth, like LiDAR Mark-Tracker only costs 1 Praxis kit to activate and two more kits to fully upgrade; costing three kits in total. * Fully investing in this augmentations is useful for players who wish to hack a lot from the beginning of the game. * Regardless of how far you upgrade stealth, the chance to trigger counter-measures never drops below 15% - with the exception of level 0 nodes, which are always 0%. * Spam API Node is not affected. Capturing a Spam API Node even at level 3 Stealth alerts diagnostic nodes.